Ninjago One-Shots
by NinjagoGeek4EVER
Summary: Random one-shots involving my oc, Alicia. I will take requests, but nothing above T rating, and no boyxboy or girlxgirl. On hiatus.
1. One Wild Saint Patrick's Day

Alicia's POV

Alicia woke up on March seventeenth. She shook Nya awake. "Happy St. Patrick's Day," she said. Nya smiled. "That's right," she said. "I've been planning my outfit all year," Alicia said. "Figure if I keep my hood down..."

Nya pulled a green wristband out of their closet. Alicia grabbed a green bandana. "I bet Lloyd won't have any trouble with his outfit," Alicia said. "The only thing that really can go wrong for him today is if he somehow misplaced his suit."

There was a knock on the door and Nya went to open it. Cole was standing there. "Very funny, Alicia," he said. "Now where is it?" "Where's what?" Alicia asked, extremely confused. "Lloyd's suit is missing," Cole answered. "Now give it back."

Alicia was stunned. "What makes you think _I_ had something to do with it?" she asked. "Because it's nowhere in our room, and Sensei said he hasn't seen it, so that just leaves you girls," Cole answered. "Plus, Nya would _never_ stoop so low," Kai's voice called from the hall.

"I-I had nothing to do with it," Alicia protested. "I swear." Sensei called them for breakfast.

Nya and Cole left. "Now where's _my_ suit?" Alicia asked herself.

Alicia nearly crashed into Lloyd in the hall. He glared at her. They went separate directions. Alicia found her suit in the boys' closet. _Not cool,_ Alicia thought.

She nearly crashed into Lloyd again. He held up his suit. "Explain why this was in your closet," he said. "After you explain why this was in _your_ closet," Alicia replied, holding up her own suit. They didn't realize that they were right outside the dining room.

Now the ninja were more convinced than ever that Alicia was the culprit.

Alicia wasn't sure what to do. She went out on deck to train and clear her mind. Usually that gave her some good ideas. Today, however, her mind drew a blank. How was she supposed to prove her innocence? "Haven't they heard the expression 'innocent until proven guilty?'" Alicia asked herself as she trained.

Nya's POV

Nya was watching Alicia train. She looked quite stressed. It was probably the boys. Nya could hear them arguing about what the best way to get back at her was. "We should hide her Bow and Arrow for a month," Kai said. "No, let's hide her Bow and _all_ of her arrows for a _season_." Lloyd suggested. "That's a _little_ cruel, don't you think?" Zane asked. "So all in favor of hiding her Silver Weapons for a month, say 'aye,'" Jay said. Nya poked her head in, being as silent as possible. A chorus of "aye" rang out with not a single "nay."

"It's settled, then," Jay said. "The trick will hiding them without touching them," Kai pointed. "We use a few of her other arrows," Lloyd offered. The other ninja nodded at him.

Nya dashed off. She had to warn Sensei. Surely he wouldn't let them execute their plan. She found him in his room. He seemed a little surprised to see her. "Sensei, you've got to help," Nya said. "The ninja are going to hide Alicia's Weapons in retaliation with the suit. I know she had nothing to do with it. Please, Sensei, you've got to take my word for it. Alicia is innocent..." Sensei held up a hand to signal her to stop.

"I know Alicia is innocent," he said. "I've even had a talk with the boys about them trying to find out the truth before really blaming her. I suppose that, as usual, they didn't listen."

The two of them walked over to the girls' room, where they caught the boys in the act. They looked very much like a herd of deer caught in headlights. "Hey," Kai said softly. Nya shook her head. "Count your lucky stars that Alicia isn't here right now," she said. "She'd kill you." The boys looked at each other. "Don't forget that Alicia can summon her Arrow at will." "You talking about me?" The voice behind then made them all turn around.

Alicia was standing there. "I heard your entire conversation," she said, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you guys would stoop so low as to steal my Bow and Arrow. Looking at you now, I wouldn't be surprised if one of _you_ stole Lloyd's (bleep)ing suit and framed me for it!"

The ninja looked alarmed at her accusation. They looked at each other as Alicia grabbed her Bow and Arrow and stormed into the girls' room. She slammed and locked the door. Nya glared at the boys. "Is one suit worth more than a friend?" she asked, coldly.

Lloyd's POV

Nya stormed off. "Both girls make excellent points," Sensei said. "I just hope you didn't _zone out_ on them." He walked off as well. It was just the ninja in the hallway now. "What've we done?" Jay asked. "'We turned Alicia against us." "Not to mention Nya and Sensei," Kai added. "We've also lost their trust," Cole said. "And I highly doubt that it'll be easy regaining it." Without anyone saying so, they all knew that they all shared the same guilt.

Lloyd summoned the courage to knock on the girls' door. "Alicia?" he asked softly. Alicia opened the door, but then almost shot Lloyd in the face with one of her regular arrows. There was a note. "Talk to the arrow," it said. "What's that even supposed to mean?" Kai asked. "It's like a 'talk to the hand' kind of thing," Cole explained. "She used to do that to me all the time."

They went on deck to train. "You know what's crazy?" Cole asked. "We're having another one of our 'No Alicia' adventures, but this time, Alicia wasn't called away by the wind, and we're not fighting an enemy." "Unless you count doubt as an enemy," Zane muttered.

"Why did we even doubt her in the first place?" Lloyd asked. "Sure she's known for her pranks, but really? Would she really stoop so low?" "We're talking about the girl who replaced my toothpaste with itching creme," Cole said. "Yes she would stoop that low." The other ninja stared at him.

"She replaced your toothpaste with itching creme?" Jay asked. "When was this?" "Before you guys came," Cole answered. "It's a long story." Lloyd did a facepalm. "You're missing my point entirely," he said. "I'm saying, we doubted a friend and we shouldn't have. We lost her trust completely and it won't be easy to regain it." The other ninja agreed.

"So, what do we do?" Jay asked. Nobody answered. Lloyd sighed. "We apologize," he said. "What'll we say though?" Jay asked. "'Let's just move on and forget this whole incident ever occurred? No if's, and's, or but's?'" "Jay's got a point," Cole said. "We lost Alicia's trust, and just apologizing won't be enough to convince her that we believe she was innocent." "Cole, that's it!" Lloyd exclaimed.

The others looked baffled. "What's what?" Cole asked. "We need to prove she's innocent," Lloyd answered. "I see where you're going," Zane said. "Like you said, Cole, just apologizing won't be enough for Alicia. We have to take action and find out who the _real_ culprit is." "But that could be anyone," Kai pointed.

There was silence.

It hit suddenly Lloyd like an encyclopedia being thrown on a desk. He gasped. "Alicia said that she found her suit in our room, right?" he asked. "Yeah, so?" Cole asked. "And my suit was in the girls' room, right?" "Yeah, but, Lloyd, where are you going with this?" Kai asked. "I think I know where," Zane said. "He thinks that there was a little mix-up with the laundry last night and somehow, Lloyd's suit was mistaken for Alicia's, and vice-versa." "So, I guess the culprit was whoever did the laundry last night," Cole said. "That would've been me."

The new voice startled them. "Will you stop doing that?" Lloyd asked as turned around to find Alicia standing right behind him. Alicia laughed. "I never would've guessed that I was the culprit right from the start," she said. "I was actually worried about losing your trust for a while there." Now it was the boys' turn to laugh. "That's pretty ironic," Lloyd said. "We worried about losing your trust."

"How long have you been eavesdropping on us?" Jay asked. "Ever since you guys headed outside," Alicia answered. "I'm sorry, what?" Kai asked. Alicia shrugged. "How else was I supposed to make sure you didn't try to seek any more revenge on me?" she asked.

No one could argue with that logic. "Well, I think it's safe to say that this case is officially closed," Lloyd said.

The team trained together again through lunch. And even until after dinner. Alicia excused herself once to use the bathroom during that time. Though just before the sun set...

"ALICIA!" Nya shouted from inside. "Bye," Alicia said as she dashed off. The boys ran inside. "What she'd do?" Cole asked. Jay looked in the table. "She is _so_ dead," he said. Alicia had written "Jay + Nya = 3" on the table in huge letters.

With a quick glance at each other, Nya and Jay ran off screaming, "You are a dead ninja!" to Alicia. Lloyd, Cole, Kai and Zane only stood and laughed. "This has just been one wild Saint Patrick's Day," Lloyd said. The other ninja agreed.

"Though if any if this day gets written down anywhere, I'll search it down and burn it to ashes," Kai said.


	2. The Master of the Scoreboard

**A/N: I wasn't originally planning on more than just the first chapter, but thanks to WindNinja333, I changed my mind. :)**

Alicia waited until she could hear Nya snoring to get up. Sure, it was eleven at night, but she was _bored_. Add that to being an insomniac, and she needed to do _some_ thing or she was going to go crazy. Training would probably wake everybody up, and the _last_ thing Alicia wanted (or needed, for that matter) was Sensei yelling at her at three in the morning.

She needed something, _any_ thing to do. She finally decided to see what the big deal was with the video games the boys played. She sneaked into the game room, muted the TV, and popped Fist-to-Face II into the game system. She surprised herself when she won against the CPU's. She surprised herself further when she played another round and made the new high score.

Alicia looked down at her watch and nearly gasped. It was already THREE A.M. If she didn't get some sleep soon, she was really going to get it from Sensei, and especially the boys.

That morning dawned as any morning would. Zane and Cole were arguing about who would make breakfast; Lloyd and Kai were sitting at the table, looking as if they were trying not to go back to sleep; and who knew where Nya and Jay were. Alicia guessed they were probably making out somewhere. In the end, Zane wound up making breakfast, Lloyd and Kai _did_ fall asleep, and Jay and Nya walked in, holding hands.

After breakfast, Alicia trained with Nya while the boys played video games. The girls' training was halted when they heard a scream that sounded an awful lot like Kai's. The two automatically rushed in to help.

Lloyd and Kai were in an intense argument. "You know you shouldn't mess with the high score!" Kai yelled. "Especially when that high score is _mine_!" "For the _last_ time, _it wasn't me_!" Lloyd shouted back. The two started throwing some really colorful words at each other.

Alicia couldn't help but smile. Now that she knew what would happen, she was going to have a _lot_ of fun with this. If one or two of her teammates a made her upset, she knew just how to get them back. Forget the Overlord. When Alicia got an idea to mess with the boys... let's just say that not even the First Spinjitzu Master had to deal with _that_ level of evil.

Alicia went through her secret tournament that night. And the next night. And the night after that. And the... you get the idea.

One night, just as Alicia beat the high score with Cole (who had eaten the donut she was saving for breakfast the next day), she was startled when somebody said, "I thought so."

Alicia whipped around to find Sensei behind her. "You won't tell, right?" Alicia asked. "Of course not," he replied. "That is, if you can beat me."

Sensei was actually pretty good. Though Alicia emerged the victor in the end. Sensei smiled. "Now you and I are both secretly gamers,' Sensei told her. "May the boys never find out," Alicia hoped. The old man chuckled. "Not a soul outside this room knows," he said.

They continued their secret gamer's club for about two weeks. Then disaster struck.

The boys were still stressed about who was beating all the high scores when Nya walked in. "I know who's beating the high scores," she said. "You do?" the boys asked in unison. Nya nodded. "And two others in this room also know," she added. "Don't we, Alicia? Sensei?" "Alicia? Video games?" Jay asked. "Get _real_." "Want proof?" Nya asked, turning around the tablet she was holding. The boys gasped at the footage of Sensei and Alicia's most recent tournament. "Uh-oh," Alicia said, softly, as the boys glared daggers at her.

"Bye," Alicia called, as she rushed away. "You. Are. DEAD!" Lloyd yelled, as he and the rest of the boys stampeded after her.

Nya shook her head as she sat down to play a tournament against the CPU's. After all, it wasn't like the rest of the team was coming back anytime soon.


	3. Operation Jaya

**A/N: This is a request from johnathen who wanted to see Alicia help Jay and Nya get together. Hope you enjoy.**

"Hey, Alicia," Nya said one night. "Yeah?" Alicia asked in reply. "Do you think Jay's cute?" Alicia was alarmed at this question. "Maybe, but he's not my type, you know?" she answered. "Though I think he'd be perfect for you." "That's just it," Nya replied. "I know we're perfect for each other, but I'm not sure about actually _talking_ to him. I get nervous when he walks in, and I just can't talk." "Just leave everything to me," Alicia told her friend. "And I promise I won't pull any pranks this time."

That morning came as usual. Zane made pancakes while Lloyd, Kai, and Cole were trying their best to not fall asleep. Jay looked like he had _some_ thing on his mind, again. Alicia hoped it wasn't a new invention. If it was… heaven help us all.

Alicia pulled Jay aside after breakfast. "If you're making a new invention, forget about it," she told him. "I only have one idea for an invention right now, and it will never work," Jay replied. "So what's on your mind?" Alicia asked. "Nya," he answered. "She's cute, and brave, and tough, and strong, and… Alicia, I'm in love with her." Alicia smiled. This was turning out better than she had hoped.

"Jay, calm down," Alicia told him. "Not to brag, but I may know a thing or two about relationships." Jay looked at her weirdly. Alicia sighed. "Don't ask," she said.

"Now, Jay, the first thing I can tell you is to just be yourself," Alicia told Jay a short time later. "Trust me, it's a lot easier than being someone you're not. And if you lie just to impress a girl, it _will_ catch up to you." Alicia looked at Jay to see him taking notes. She smiled. This was _really_ turning out better than she had hoped.

"You _sure_ this is going to work?" Jay asked Alicia later. "Absolutely," Alicia answered. Later that day, Jay was supposed to ask Nya for a walk in Ninjago City. Least, that was the plan.

Jay gulped. "I'm just not ready for this," he told Alicia. "Relax," Alicia told her teammate. "You'll be fine. Just remember. You don't know your limits until you reach them. If you can learn Spinjitzu, you can take your crush out on a date." Jay smiled. "What would we do without you, Alicia?" he asked. "Probably crawl into a hole and die somewhere," Alicia joked.

 **Time skip...**

Jay took a deep breath. Alicia was watching from the stairway. She wasn't spying, just making sure that nothing went wrong. "Hey, Nya," Jay said, casually. Nya turned to look at him. "Yes?" she asked, even more casually. "I was just wondering if you would like to join me in Ninjago City," Jay said, starting to sound nervous. Nya looked like she was going to have a heart attack, then burst into a grin. "Thought you'd never ask," she said.

As soon as Nya went to get ready ("something a bit more presentable," she had said), Jay let out quite a loud whoop. He dashed over to Alicia and hugged her. "Thank you so much," he almost shouted. Alicia shoved him off. "You better go get ready," Alicia pointed out. Jay dashed off as well.

As soon as the happy couple was off the Destiny's Bounty, Alicia cheered as well. Mission accomplished. Jay and Nya were now a couple.

Kai interrupted Alicia's mini celebration with a murderous look on his face. "I saw what happened," he said simply. "Bye," Alicia said, dashing off. Kai was right on her heels.

The other ninja took pictures of Kai chasing Alicia. It was Lloyd's idea. They use the pictures for blackmail and eat all of the pair's secret candy stashes.

Just another day as a ninja.

 **A/N: I'm starting to see a pattern here. All of these one-shots end with Alicia running away from at least one of her teammates. Don't ask me why.**


	4. Cream & Maroon vs Brown

**A/N: I really wanted to see Nya getting back at Darreth in season six, so this is how I did it. FYI, Darreth is my least favorite character, and that includes the bad guys.**

Nya roared in anger as she beat up a training dummy, pretending it was that stupid, grinning idiot, Darreth. Alicia walked in just as Nya threw the dummy at the door.

"Easy there, Waterfall," Alicia said as she ducked. Nya was shaking, Alicia guessed out of anger. "It's Darreth again, isn't?" Alicia asked.

Nya glared out the window. "You wouldn't get it," she growled. "You… you're the original ninja, the first. Everybody knows not to mess with you. Everybody respects you as a ninja, a fighter. Me? I'm just the newbie. The girl ninja."

Alicia sighed. "That's not true," she told the other. "I've had my share of not being taken seriously. I know what it's like to be disrespected just because I'm a girl. When Cole first came…" Alicia shuddered. "Cole was once worse than even Darreth," she finished.

Nya stared at Alicia. "But I got over it," Alicia added. "And I did that with a little, shall we say, evil ploy." Nya just looked more confused. "My pranks gave Cole a message he'll probably never forget," Alicia continued. "They may just get you out of this little predicament. Besides. I've had more than my fair share of Mr. Behind the Times. With your help, we can pull off the biggest prank Ninjago has ever seen."

Nya had an evil grin on. "I love it," she said. "When do we start?" "Alright, here's the plan…" Alicia told Nya as she grabbed her sketchbook and favorite pencil. She started drawing out what she thought would work best.

 **A few weeks later…**

"Is the soap bar in place?" Alicia asked over her communication device, which she had put it so that no one could hear anything. "Affirmative," Nya replied. "Great, his alarm will go off any second now," Alicia informed.

The two had been planning this for quite a while. They had decided to call this plan "PBN" or "Prank the Brown Ninja." The best part was that no one knew but them. They hadn't even told the boys. When they had gotten curious about why the girls were suddenly spending more time together, all Alicia had to do was say "prank" and they were out of there. Alicia couldn't blame them. After all. All of them had, at some point, fallen victim to one of her pranks.

And teaming up with Nya didn't seem to help their nerves any.

Anyway, Nya joined up with Alicia in the closet just as they heard Darreth's alarm. He slipped on the wet bar of soap that was waiting to strike at the bottom of the stairs. He yelped, but didn't do anything else except slide across the floor. When he finally stopped, he was right outside his kitchen.

Muttering something about teaching his students to pick up after themselves, he walked in. He triggered the tripwire that the girls had rigged and a bag of flour and a bucket of water fell on his head, turning him into a mess. Derreth staggered around, trying to find the bathroom so he could wash up and instead, stepped on something. The something was the second to last stage of the girls' master plan: a skateboard wrapped in flypaper.

When Darreth tried steering, he found another skateboard wrapped in flypaper. Now, he was rolling out his door and into the streets of Ninjago City. Everybody stared as the Brown Ninja rolled down the street screaming "Help, somebody, please!" with the Wind and Water Ninjas running after him, laughing their heads off.

When they finally caught up with him, he was on the ground in the Ninjago City Park, covered in maple syrup.

When Darreth realized who had rigged everything, you can probably imagine what his reaction was.

Especially since Nya filmed the whole thing and put it on NinjaTube.

And when Alicia snapped a picture, made a meme about not messing with the female ninjas, and posted it on Picchat.

When the ninja found out, they couldn't help it. They had to laugh. And they laughed the night away.

Meanwhile, poor Darreth was a miserable, sticky mess for the rest of the day.

 **A/N: Ah, Darreth. Wilst thou ever learneth (don't ask me where the heck that came from)? I guess he learned a very valuable lesson that day: Never mess with a female ninja, especially when she has another female ninja as her sidekick.**

 **For those wondering, NinjaTube is the Ninjago version of YouTube and Picchat is the Ninjago equivalent of Snapchat.**


	5. The Puppies of Spinjitzu

**A/N: The general idea of Jay's inventions backfiring has been used so many times, I had to insert it into the Alicia universe. Enjoy.**

 **Also, thanks to WindNinja333 for favoriting and following.**

"Hey gang," Jay shouted from his workshop in the Temple of Airjitzu. "Come check this out." "If it's another invention, I'll kill him," Alicia muttered as they slowly walked over to see what the Blue Ninja had to show them.

They found Jay standing next to some kind of ginormous ray gun. "Jay, don't you even think about it," Alicia warned at the same time Kai groaned, "Really, Jay?" "Remember the last time you tried one of your inventions on us?" Cole asked. Jay turned as red as Kai's gi.

Everyone remembered the last time he came up with an invention. It was supposed to swap their elements, but it ran out of juice before they could swap back. All they could say was, "Thank the First Spinjitzu Master that Sensei had a backup power source we can use." No one let poor Jay hear the end of that.

Jay quickly recovered from the embarrassment of his last invention bing brought up. He shook his head. "The past is the past," he said. "We won't have to worry about running out of power, at least not now." "That's something you never want to hear from Jay," Alicia whispered to Nya, who nodded.

Jay didn't hear her. At least, he pretended not to. "This beauty's strictly solar-powered," he continued. "As long as the sun's up, we should be fine." "What does it do?" Kai asked. "It turns anything it hits into a puppy," Jay answered.

Puppy. The spawn of a street kid's worst enemy. That was the definition Alicia knew for a year. Dogs would eat anybody's, and everybody's food and could be vicious. Alicia didn't like dogs all that much, and puppies… Alicia shuddered. Yet, she knew Jay wasn't letting anyone out of this one.

"It _is_ reversible, right?" Zane asked. Jay rolled his eyes. "The worst thing that could happen is-" " _Don't_ say it," Alicia interrupted. "In fact, why don't you go knock on some wood right now? That way, it isn't jinxed when you zap us." "Alicia, quit being so superstitious," Jay said, rolling his eyes again.

Alicia bit her lower lip. She just wanted to be one hundred percent sure that the machine wasn't jinxed. The _last_ thing she wanted was to be stuck as a dog for the rest of her life.

"Everybody ready?" Jay asked. They all nodded, hoping that Jay wasn't going to be affected as well. If Sensei Wu had to get involved... no one even wanted to follow _that_ train of thought.

Jay pressed a button on his device and the next thing Alicia knew was a bright flash of light.

Alicia stirred and opened her eyes. Around her were six tan-colored puppies. She knew them to be her teammates instantly. She was able to identify individuals by what colored collar they wore.

Lloyd had a green collar. Kai had a red collar. Cole had a black collar. Zane had a white collar. Nya had a maroon or fuchsia collar.

Alicia's stomach did a backflip when she saw a tan puppy with a blue collar amongst the wreckage of Jay's little invention. It had exploded. The entire team consisted of puppies.

And there was no way to turn back.

"This is all your fault, Jay," Alicia yipped. That caused an outburst from the rest of the team. Nothing could be heard over the growls and yips of the puppies. That is, until Sensei slammed the door open and saw a group of seven puppies, six of which were barking and growling at the last.

"Quiet!" Sensei roared over the noise. Whether the puppies understood the word, or they didn't like his tone, he'll never know. He does know that something caused the puppies to quiet down.

"What happened here?" Sensei asked. "Where are my students?" The puppy with the cream collar barked something and pointed at the puppy with the blue collar with her tail. She gave up when Sensei didn't understand her. The puppy with the red collar shoved her out of the way and lit the end of his tail on fire.

The puppies were his students. Jay must've had an invention backfire on him, or something.

He was the only one on the Destiny's Bounty who wasn't a puppy. He had to find a way to change his students back into teenagers. They were all depending on him.

Unfortunately, he didn't know all that much about technology.

Fortunately, he knew someone who did.

Sensei called up Borg Tower and Mr. Borg himself picked up the phone. "Hello?" Borg asked. "It's Wu," Sensei replied. "One of my students made a little something and it backfired when he tested it. Now, all of the ninja are currently puppies." He heard laughter coming from the other end. "I-I'll be right there," Borg said, not even trying to contain his laughter.

Sensei Wu ran to tell his students, snickering at the thought of the ninja being puppies. Now that the shock had worn off, it was actually pretty funny.

Borg came about thirty minutes later, smiling at the puppies, who had found they could still do Spinjitzu. Sensei had dubbed them the "Puppies of Spinjitzu" because of this. Alicia was the only one who didn't seem relieved that she still had her powers, constantly barking something at Jay, who was going out of his way to avoid her.

In the end, Borg managed to build something that turned the puppies back into teenagers.

"That's a relief," Nya said, getting up on her feet. "You said it," Kai agreed. Jay looked at Alicia nervously. The two booked from the room, Alicia with murderous intentions.

They found the pair in the kitchen and laughed. Jay was pointed to the ground with duct tape, four cookie sheets, and a watermelon. Alicia was panting nearby, saying "Next time, you can be your own guinea pig."

Everyone agreed with her as the all went away, leaving Jay pinned to the floor.

 **A/N: Jay should know by now that Alicia is not one to be messed with. What was he thinking with that machine.**

 **Also, can anyone tell me how to do a page-break? I really don't know how.**

 **Just a note, there will be no strict pattern of when I post these stories. I'll just post whenever I finish one.**


	6. Fanfic

**A/N: This is a request from johnathen, who wanted to see Alicia discovering fanfic. I personally wanted to see this myself, but had no idea how to do it. I guess all I needed was a little more inspiration.**

 **Readers, PLEASE tell your friends and family about these one-shots and review about what you want to see. I only have two reviewers right now and my personal ideas can only last me so long.**

Alicia logged onto her laptop computer and then onto one of her bookmarked pages. It was an interrealmical ***** website just for people like her, people who wanted to express their love for a TV show, or book, or movie, you name it.

Alicia's computer chimed as she got a PM from her best online friend, SkyboundGN. She hoped to someday meet him or her in real life.

SkyboundGN-what do you do in your free time?

Forest_heart-whatever I feel like doing

SkyboundGN-cool

Cole knocked on Alicia's door. "Dinner," he told her. "Zane's night." "Be right there," Alicia called back.

Forest_heart-dinnertime for me. TTYL

SkyboundGN-dinnertime for me to. TTYL

Alicia put her laptop on her bed, promising herself to pick up where she had left off after dinner.

"Where's Cole?" Kai asked when Alicia walked in. She shrugged, wanting to dig into dinner as soon as possible.

They heard Cole laughing as he came to dinner. "You'll never guess what I just found out," he said, almost tauntingly. "What?" Jay asked. "Alicia writes fanfic," Cole replied, teasingly. "Cole!" Alicia yelled. "This is payback, Alicia" he said, grinning evilly.

Only Lloyd didn't look shocked. Instead, he looked amazed. "You write fanfic?" he asked. Alicia nodded.

"What's your username?" Lloyd asked. Alicia quickly responded to this question. "Forest_heart." "That wouldn't be with a little floored dash, or whatever it's called, in between 'forest' and 'heart' would it?" he asked, quickly. "Yeah wh-" she stopped herself. Something was slowly dawning on her.

SkyboundGN.

Skybound _Green Ninja._

Alicia gasped and stared at Lloyd. "You're SkyboundGN!" she exclaimed. Lloyd nodded. "Who knew my best online friend was right across the hall from me all this time," he said, sounding almost as shocked as Alicia felt.

Everyone was staring between Lloyd and Alicia, wondering what was going on. Alicia quickly explained. "I write fanfic and post it on a interrealmical ***** website. My best friend there, SkyboundGN, is also a fanfic writer. I just didn't know it was Lloyd until now." Lloyd and Alicia looked at , and both were wondering if the other had something to add. Neither said anything.

After dinner, the two grabbed their laptops and did a collab fanfic. Everyone else was doing their best to ignore their excited chatter, or the occasional squeal or laugh.

 **A/N: There you go. Both Alicia and Lloyd are fanfic writers.**

 ***interrealmical is a made-up word meaning "found in more than one realm."**

 _ **Important notice**_ **: no website is really interrealmical. I just made that up for the sake of the story.**

 **I have no idea where the SkyboundGN thing came from, so don't ask.**

 **Also, for those who didn't get it, Alicia's username is Forest_heart**

 **(Sorry if I stole a username. I just needed something for the sake of the story.)**


	7. Alicia's (Not So) Secret Pastime

**A/N: Just a random little something I wanted to see.**

 **johnathen, can you please explain to me about what you meant about your most recent request (the one about the yin yang)? I'd prefer if you PMed me (I hate spoilers).**

"What is all that racket?" Lloyd yelled over what everyone thought was just a terrible screech. Jay shrugged.

Nya came downstairs, muttering something about practicing. "What is going on up there?" Kai asked over the racket. "Alicia's practicing her violin," Nya answered.

"Alicia has a violin?!" Jay exclaimed. Nya nodded. "I plan on asking her about it later," she told the Lightning Ninja.

The song changed so that, instead of terrible screeching, it was a beautiful, flowing song.

 **Time skip…**

"So what was all that racket earlier?" Lloyd asked Alicia at dinner that night. Alicia swallowed her mouthful of Zane's cooking. "You were probably hearing my newest song," she answered. "I call it 'the Boys." "Hey!" the boys shouted together.

Alicia laughed. "I have another song," she added. "It's called 'River of Seasons.' Maybe you'd like to hear it after dinner? Don't worry. It's way better than 'the Boys.'"

Alicia explained how and why she had a violin. She had taken it up as her hobby when she was at the orphanage where she used to live. She got it during the "Great Prank War" when her notebook got confiscated due to everyone worrying about police getting involved.

Alicia thought of getting a violin while listening to classical music. She thought it would be wonderful, and soon became really good.

After her explanation about why she had a violin, Alicia played "River of Seasons" for the gang. It was a beautiful, flowing song, the same one from earlier that day.

It reminded one of a river, and how it's beauty and majesty stays all year 'round. You could hear how the song changed as Alicia played.

It started with a melody that reminded one of winter, and how, even in the darkest time of year, it provided beauty to all those who just stopped to look. It then moved to a melody where it reminded one of waking up. Then to a powerful melody, remind one of summer. Then finally moving on to a melody that reminded one of autumn, and it's bright colors.

It truly was a "River of Seasons."

 **A/N: Has anyone else noticed that it's becoming cliche for Alicia to be cruel to her teammates, especially the boys? I wonder why that is. I'm Alicia's creator and** _ **I**_ **don't even know. Maybe someone can review about it.**

 **That's it. It's a contest. Whoever can come up with the best reason Alicia is mean to the boys gets an OC put in one of my chapters.**

 **Again,** _ **PLEASE**_ **tell everyone you know about this. It won't be much of a contest if only two people give me a reason.**


	8. Location Epic FAIL

**A/N: I know, I know, bad title.**

 **This one-shot takes place in between seasons 4 and 5.**

 **Also, thanks to WindNinja333 and Aurro sister of Morro for taking up my contest. Both of you left logical answers, but, unfortunately, I can only pick one winner. So, without further ado, the winner is…**

 ***Drumroll***

 **WindNinja333!**

 **Sorry, Aurro. Maybe next time.**

 **I don't believe in long author's notes, so, this'll continue below the story.**

Lloyd woke up, blinking in the light. Since when was it so bright at… no, that's right. It's the middle of April. Still, it was hard getting used to the longer days.

Jay grumbled as he woke up. He saw his brothers getting out of bed and followed in suit. The small army Spinjitzued into their gis and race to the kitchen. They found Nya staring at the door.

"You alright, sis?" Kai asked. Nya nodded. "Why is it that Alicia is the only one who can stand being an insomniac, and still be up at a normal time with no complaints?" she asked. Nobody knew how to answer, so they dropped the subject.

Cole kept looking nervously in the door's direction. "Something wrong?" Jay asked. "It's just… Alicia's got me paranoid again," replied the Black Ninja. "You've really got to stop worrying so much," Kai told him. "You wouldn't understand it," Cole replied. "She's up to something. Plus, don't you think it's a _little_ weird that we haven't seen her all morning?"

"I agree," Zane told his brothers. "She is definitely up to something." Lloyd rolled his eyes. "C'mon guys, you're being ridiculous," he told them.

"Just try being her roommate," Nya told them. "You don't know how many hours of sleep I lose on an everyday basis just because she talks to herself just to get to sleep. Last night may just be the first full night's of sleep I've had since the Tournament of Elements."

After breakfast, the gang found a note from Alicia. It said something along these lines.

 _Hey, gang,_

 _You know how we've been searching for a permanent base? Well, I think I found the perfect place. There's nothing here, but a little hard work can change that._

 _Meet me at the place marked on this map. I think you'll all enjoy it._

 _-Alicia_

With the letter, she did indeed include a map. On the map, there was a little red dot, marking the place she wanted to meet at. The only bad thing was that she accidentally marked a five mile diameter circle, according to the scale.

"Great," Lloyd muttered. "All we know is that she's somewhere between the Sea of Sand, and Stiix." Sensei Wu decided that that would be the perfect time to walk in on them. "What's this about sand and sticks?" he asked, looking extremely confused.

Sensei looked at the map. "Oh," he said. "I see." "Are we absolutely sure that Alicia isn't a Master of Mystery as well?" Jay joked.

 **Later…**

"Let's stop for a while," Lloyd suggested. They had been flying for almost two hours, searching for the Cream Ninja. Lloyd looked at the map again. "Zane, how much of this area have we searched?" he asked the. "Approximately five and a half miles," replied the Titanium Ninja.

"That's only about, _about_ , a forth of the area we need to search," pointed the Blue Ninja.

 **Later…**

"Where the (bleep) could they be?" Alicia asked, looking at her watch. Surely, they had gotten her note. Right?

If this was a joke, it wasn't funny.

She saw something on the horizon. She automatically recognized Lloyd's Elemental Dragon.

The Green Ninja glared at her as he landed. "Found her," he muttered into his communication device. Soon, everyone had gathered, all of them hot (except for Zane), tired, and rather annoyed with the Master of Wind.

Alicia only then realized her mistake.

They all agreed that the place Alicia had found was perfect for a permanent base.

"Though, from now on, Alicia doesn't pick the location for a base without collaborating with someone else first," Sensei told everyone.

 **A/N: So** _ **that's**_ **how they found the location for Steep Wisdom in the Alicia universe (it'll make more sense when I get around to posting that).**

 **WindNinja333, PM me information I'll want to know about your OC. Please include the name, age, element (if any), gender, personality, if he/she is a ninja, and maybe some backstory.**

 **I look forward to seeing it.**


	9. Star Wars Day Special

**A/N: Happy** _ **Star Wars**_ **Day!**

 **On another note, I'M RUNNING LOW ON IDEAS! PLEASE HELP!**

 **Either way, here's a story.**

Alicia carefully put her dyed brown hair up in buns, running in a straight line on the back of her head, from top to bottom.

She looked up into the mirror. Other than the eye color, face and body shape, and skin tone, she looked exactly one Rey from the new Star Wars trilogy.

She wandered into the main room and nearly laughed at the costumes that greeted her.

Cole and Jay, of course, were Han and Chewie. Kai and Nya were Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Zane was C-3P0, with his falcon looking an awful lot like R2-D2. Finally, Lloyd was Obi-wan.

They all nodded in approval of Alicia's costume. "The only one _not_ from the original trilogy," Jay pointed. Sensei walked in, dressed as (who else) Yoda.

Alicia looked at them all. "Who's up for a _Star Wars_ movie marathon?" she asked. They all cheered. "Though I want to have a little fun with it," Lloyd said. "Make it a challenge. Whoever can sit through all eight episodes, including the credits, without getting up for anything. And no using elements to bring stuff to you." He said the last sentence while looking pointedly at Alicia.

Alicia caved, seeing no loophole. "That goes for all of you too," she pointed. "The first to break has to run all the errands for a week. Winner chooses their prize. How's that sound?" The whole team decided that it sounded fair enough.

"Though let's up the stakes," Lloyd said. "First to break has to run all the errands for a month."

So the next thing they knew, they were sitting down to a marathon of all eight episodes of _Star Wars_.

Cole was first to break when he had to use the bathroom in the middle of _Attack of the Clones_.

Second was Sensei when he walked out of the room at the end of _Revenge of the Sith_.

Jay was next when he got up to go get a glass of water so the start of _A New Hope_.

Next one to break was Lloyd when he jumped up and cheered at the end of _Return of the Jedi_.

Kai and Nya were together when they weren't to get more popcorn at the beginning of _The Force Awakens._

It was down to Alicia and Zane. " _The Last Jedi_ ," Alicia said as Jay popped the disk into the RedRay. Of course Zane had an unfair advantage, being a nindroid.

In the end, it was Alicia who broke last when she grabbed an apple from the kitchen during the end credits.

True to their word, the ninja made poor Cole run all the errands that month, and Zane's winner's choice was a day where no one did anything that could qualify as a prank.

After all, when you got a choice to keep Alicia from playing pranks, you had to take it up.

 **A/N: A Star Wars movie marathon. Please review on what your favorite** _ **Star Wars**_ **episode is and what you did to celebrate** _ **Star Wars**_ **Day (optional).**

 **Until next time, "May the fourth (Force) be with you."**


	10. OC Contest Winner

**A/N: Helloooooooo, everyone! *dodges a rotten tomato* Please excuse the ultra-late update. Just had a super bad case of writer's block. It's the worst thing EVER for a writer.**

 **But down to business.**

 **I'm sure most of you readers remember the contest I put out a few one-shots ago. For those who don't, here's a recap.**

 **I made a contest to see who could come up with the best reason Alicia is rather cruel to her teammates.**

 **As some of you may remember, WindNinja333 won. This is a one-shot involving the OC she sent me.**

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTICE**_ **: This one-shot will go** _ **way**_ **off canon. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Ninja, go!" the team of seven shouted in unison as they launched into Spinjitzu. Nya sat nearby, polishing her samurai X helmet. Sensei Wu say close to her, watching as the seven ninja gathered and came out of their Spinjitzu.

"Hot enough for you?" Alicia asked as she pulled back her cream-colored hood. Her face shined with sweat.

"You're telling me," Cole replied, pulling back his black hood and laying down, panting.

Zane recognized the signs of heat exhaustion right away and quickly told the others so. Jay, of course, started his usual overreacting sequence. Kai and Lloyd suggested they take Cole inside.

Alicia looked to the ninja on her right. She was an auburn with bright blue eyes. She nodded and drenched Cole with water.

Her name was Tara, and she was the water ninja. Tara was the second person on the team to become a ninja.

Alicia had been training one night when she heard a knock on the Monastery doors. There was a girl not much older than Alicia and the Master of Wind didn't have the heart to turn her away. The two became best friends and, eventually, sisters.

Tara welcomed the boys much more warmly than Alicia had. In fact, the two of them were almost total opposites.

Alicia could be dark at times and was very flexible. If one plan went wrong, she automatically switched to another.

Tara was a bit happy-go-lucky, but was also pretty stubborn.

All in all, the ninjas of wind and water were a perfect team. They strengthened each other's strong points and covered each other's weak points.

The only thing anyone ever complained about was the fact that the pair were both pranksters. Thankfully, the two almost never ganged up on others. Unfortunately, the Bounty was often a prank war zone due to this. Oftentimes, Tara would get Jay on her side during the prank wars. Then things got _really_ crazy.

But, all in all, the pair's wildness would only aid the team.

 **A/N: I know, this is really bad. Like I said earlier, terrible writer's block. I'll do my best to keep updating, but I may not be able to update as much as I'd like. It's also the end of the school year and, ugh.**

 **I wouldn't keep bringing this up if I weren't so dang serious about it. I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE HELP ME!**


	11. The Great Ninja Prank War

**A/N: Two updates in one day. I hope you'll accept this apology.**

 **On another note, this one-shot takes place pre-Child's Play.**

"Breakfast!" Alicia called. The boys stampeded into the dining room faster than a herd of horses. Of course poor Lloyd was in the back of the pack.

But you never want to get in between teenage boys and food. That's just asking for trouble.

Alicia presented omelets to the gang and they all dug in. Though the Master of Wind herself waited to see the effects of…

Lloyd gagged and drowned his glass of water. "You all right?" Kai asked. "Spicy," Lloyd panted. Kai reached out with his fork to sample Lloyd's omelet. He looked surprised for a minute, then turned to Alicia. "What did you put in there, jalapenos?" he asked. Alicia only laughed.

"This has gone too far!" Lloyd yelled. "I understand that you're a prankster, but you're going too far. Alicia, I declare war. Prank war."

Everyone went quiet. Alicia was the Queen of Pranks, and it was an unspoken rule that no one challenged her to her throne.

And a prank war was doing just that.

"Challenge accepted," Alicia replied. "Though we need to set a couple of boundaries. First, there is no 'safe zone.' You can play pranks anywhere on the bounty. Second, nothing illegal. We don't want the police involved in this. They wouldn't be amused and, ninja or not, we'd get in trouble with the law." Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Then let the Great Ninja Prank War commence!" Alicia exclaimed.

The first couple of days, nothing happened, and the ninja thought the two had dropped the whole thing. Boy were they wrong.

They knew the two were at it when Jay triggered a tripwire and got him and Cole stuck in a net. It was at that moment Lloyd walked in and apologized, saying he meant to catch Alicia.

Things only snowballed from there.

Wu got a bucket of glue meant for Lloyd. Zane slipped on a bar of soap meant for Alicia. Kai got a bag of flour dumped on his head that was meant for Lloyd. Nya screamed when a bucket of mud meant for Alicia fell on her head.

"THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Jay roared when he and Cole got stuck in another net, this time made from rolled-up tubes of flypaper. "We definitely need to something before the Bounty becomes an all-out war zone," Zane agreed. "So what do we do?" Kai asked. "Prank them?"

"Kai's right," Nya sighed. "We really can't do much right now. Not unless we want to challenge Alicia's throne." It felt weird saying it out loud, but she was right. They really couldn't prank them. None of them were pranksters, for one thing.

"So what do we do?" Cole asked as he struggled to get the net off of himself (Jay was already free).

Jay suddenly got an idea. An Alicia idea. "What if we were to trigger all their pranks before they hit each other," he suggested. "Once they find out that their not hitting each other's traps, they'll figure we got involved someway…"

"And will get the message that we don't like their pranks," Kai finished. "Brilliant!" "Will it work, though?" Nya asked. "I mean, if they find out, they'll probably team up to catch the culprits." No one wanted to admit it, but the samurai had a point. "They'll get the message either way," Jay pointed. "Fine," Nya sighed. "But if they get mad, I'm blaming you."

So Jay's plan was put into action. They found and set off most of the pranks meant for the Wind and not-quite-yet Green Ninjas. Though Nya's prediction came true as well.

True to her word, when the pranksters got mad, she blamed Jay for coming up with the idea.

The ninja stayed out of the way and the Lightning Ninja got bombarded with pranks left, right, and center.

"So, did we ever find out who won the Great Ninja Prank War?" Nya asked. "Frankly, I don't care at this point," Kai replied. "They aren't turning the Bounty into a war zone, Jay's actually been _quiet_ , and I don't remember a time since I became a ninja when I didn't worry about falling victim to one of Alicia's pranks."

All the others agreed.

 **A/N: So Lloyd and Alicia are really getting at poor Jay, and the ninja can finally relax. That meaning they aren't worried about Alicia's pranks for once.**


End file.
